Un puente de lana
by KuroEnna
Summary: 'Te amo' son dos palabras que la gente decia que traian felicidad, sin embargo, para aquel canadiense aquellas dos palabras habian sido diferentes.


Advertencias: Sin beta ( Se busca *-*)

**Un puente de lana**

Para el resto del mundo ese día era un día cualquiera, con muertes y con guerras, con nacimientos y con acciones de paz. Solo un día como los comunes en este planeta llamado Tierra y sin embargo aunque a los ojos de todos los demás seres del planeta este fuera un día común, a los ojos de un ser llamado Mathew era El día mas importante de su vida.

Aquella mañana se había abrazado a sus cobijas en un intento de permanecer en la cama para que luego de unos segundos y con toda la pereza del mundo dirigiera sus pies hacia el baño, lo usual, había cantado mientras tomaba una buena ducha y luego de haberse arreglado había bajado a comer algo ligero, nada fuera de lo usual, ni siquiera el oso a sus pies preguntándole quien era mientras le servía algo de comer.

Había mirado el reloj y subido a su cuarto, tomando el regalo que había alistado la noche anterior y metiéndolo con cuidado en su maleta, había salido de su casa en dirección al aeropuerto.

Aquel día después de todo no era tan usual, aquel día era el segundo aniversario con Iván y se hallaba un poco ansioso por lo que diría de su regalo, llevaba tanto tanto tiempo haciéndolo y su mente comenzaba a proponerle los peores escenarios donde su regalo no era bien recibido o era ridiculizado, se golpeo un poco, debía dejar de pensar esas cosas, actitud positiva se había dicho a si mismo mientras tomaba el avión.

.

.

.

Sus manos se habían casi congelado por el frio mientras esperaba a que el ruso abriera su puerta, le había dicho que no podría venir por algunos asuntos referentes a su país solo por el gusto de sorprenderlo.

Aquel hombre había abierto su puerta y con cara sorprendida le había hecho entrar, incluso le había permitido el gusto de ver una de sus raras sonrisas sinceras y había puesto una gran taza de chocolate frente a él, mientras sus grandes brazos se ceñían en su cintura.

Y habían disfrutado de un grato silencio mientras su pequeño cuerpo se recalentaba. El ruso le había preguntado el porqué de su silencio y él haciendo uso de toda su valentía había mandado la mano a su maleta y con los ojos aguados y la cara absolutamente roja le había dicho '' Feliz Aniversario'' entregándole rápidamente la causa de su ansiedad, léase, el regalo.

Envuelto en un suave papel de color crema con algunos girasoles aquí y allá se encontraba una larga bufanda de un color similar al papel regalo pero con algunos visos de color café. A su lado se encontraba una tarjeta, que el ya mencionado hombre ruso tomo y empezó a leer.

''He tejido una hilera de lana por día desde hace un año, esperando que así como esta bufanda le dará calor a tu cuerpo sirva también como un cálido puente que pase sobre aquella nieve en tu ser y me conecte con tu corazón.

Siempre estaré contigo Iván. Te amo''

Con el corazón en la boca ante la expectativa del comentario que por su regalo recibiría escucho las dos palabras y su cerebro pareció sobrecalentarse por aquella información, dejándolo con una expresión confundida, mientras aquel hombre le pegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Ya lo había escuchado, que a veces dos simples palabras te pueden hacer feliz, lo había escuchado y en ese momento lo sabía, y no, para aquellos que así lo creyeran las palabras no habían sido un Te amo (la cual ya había escuchado), ni un Cásate conmigo, ni un Yo también, ni nada por el estilo.

''Te creo'' eran las simples palabras que aquel sonriente ruso le había dicho.

* * *

Hola¡…ya se que había dicho que publicaría esto el jueves y que no tengo perdón de Dios por el atraso, pero si había que buscar al gran culpable fue algo llamado Computador, solo eso voy a decir. En fin..Espero que les guste. Vale decir que este es el ultimo final alternativo de mi ''saga'' compuesta por:

Contigo ( Inicio) Lie( Final Oscuro de Ivan) Con amor, en porcelana (Final Oscuro de Mathew) Y este el cual es el final feliz para ambos…. No sé si hacer un final feliz desde el punto de vista de Ivan,…o si hacer un final ''ni tan feliz'' donde ambos decidan terminar la relación… que opinan?

En fin…gracias por leer y review si no quieren que esto sea un sueño y Mathew se despierte en la realidad de Con amor, en porcelana

Ah cierto..mi nombre no es y jamás será Himaruya. Mi no es nada solo la idea y las palabras.


End file.
